Something
by Queen of Curses
Summary: Leon, more commonly known as Squall Leonhart, hasn’t seen his boyfriend in seven years. Now, Leon gets an unexpected visitor at Hollow Bastion. The fic is based on a song called “Something” sung by Lasgo.
1. Isa

****

Something

By Queen of Curses

__

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, though I wish I did. So let's all bow down now to Squaresoft, Disney, and all those other companies we know and love.

__

Summary: Leon, more commonly known as Squall Leonhart, hasn't seen his boyfriend in seven years. Now, Leon gets an unexpected visitor at Hollow Bastion. The fic is based on a song called "Something" sung by Lasgo.

__

A/N: Okay, pplz, there's some stuff that u need to know before reading this. First off, Leon is presently 20 and his boyfriend is presently 23. Also, this chapter takes place in Hallow Bastion, one year after the game. Now, on with the fic!

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I was there, sitting on one of the velvet couches of the newly furnished library when he came. How long has it been? Seven years since we've last seen each other? I don't know, since I've lost count of the days here at Hallow Bastion.

Hallow Bastion . . . my world . . . my home . . .

This place was overruled by the Heartless some time ago . . . and I was unable to stop them. That is why I go by the name: Leon. Such a name sounds much more courageous, brave, and heroic compared to my previous one.

Squall . . . . . . . . . . meaning "a violent windstorm" . . . . . . . . . . 

Every time Yuffie reminds me of the meaning of my name, I just snicker. No other name can fit me worse.

Though the threat of Ansem and the Heartless has long been forgotten, I still feel weak. A couple of allies and myself were able to move back into Hallow Bastion, thanks to Sora and his companions. Now, we can live peacefully here without the fear of darkness taking over.

Has it already been a year since the defeat of Ansem, our ex-leader? I think so.

Our ex-leader, Ansem, was truly a great man. It was just that . . . he had serious problems. He was obsessed with his scientific research and experiments. He was so immensely into it; he had to leave our world to travel to other worlds for more research. Then, his obsession with the science and "magic" of the heart became too deep, and he opened himself up to darkness, just for the sake of science. I a way, I feel that he didn't do anything wrong at all. He just did what he felt was for the good of his profession.

And now, this is where we are. I know there's more to the story than that, but I'll tell it another time. 

As I was saying before, someone paid an unexpected visit. I was just minding my own business, cleaning my gunblade, Lionheart, when I hear the door open and close. 

"Now, look what we have here," I heard Cid say, "What brought your spiky little ass back to town?"

Even then, I didn't look up from what I was doing. I knew what our visitor wanted. I also heard a pair of footsteps behind me, and heard Aerith and Yuffie gasp.

"Squall . . ." the visitor said in a low voice. I looked up to see my boyfriend. The one that I hadn't seen in seven years. Seven years had changed him . . . 

"Cloud . . ." I whispered, staring into his bright Mako blue eyes.

Yes, seven years did . . . .

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

__

QOC: Yo, pplz, how was that? U want more? Just review! Also, be free to tell me what y'all think. BTW, the flames that pplz give me are what I give to Squall and Cloud to make 'em hot, not that they already aren't. ^_~ Also, the stuff that relates to the song will be in future chapters, so stay tuned!


	2. Dalawa

****

Something

By Queen of Curses

__

Disclaimer: I own nothing. U pplz should know that by now.

__

A/N: Heh, I finally managed to get a chapter up in record time. Usually takes months, but this only took a day. Enjoy!

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

__

I don't wanna say I'm sorry 

Cause I know there's nothing wrong 

Don't be afraid there's no need to worry 

Cause my feelings for you are still strong 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

As I entered through the doors of the Hallow Bastion castle library for the first time in seven years, I was greeted by the voice of an old friend.

"Now, look what we have here," the tough voice of Cid Highwind said, "What brought your spiky little ass back to town?"

I just remained silent, noticing how much the room had changed. All the shelves were still full of books, but the room had changed a great deal. There were velvet couches spread throughout it, and there was a new regal red carpet upon the floor.

I turned my head when I heard a pair of feminine gasps. Standing there were Yuffie and Aerith, faces I hadn't seen in a while. Both seemed unchanged, to my surprise. Yuffie was still the boastful, young ninja and Aerith was still the sweet, king flowergirl. Another surprise I found was the change in Squall, my boyfriend.

I saw him sitting on one of the red velvet couches, cleaning his gunblade, as usual. He always was fond of that weapon of his. I used to always get jealous in the past when he sometimes acted as though Lionheart was more important than I was.

Squall had also gotten much taller; he was probably already taller than I was. He had also grown hi hair out long. I remember always asking him to do that, instead of letting it stay wild and messy, but he always did refuse.

I love it when I look back at the old days and smile, but now, all I could do was feel relieved.

I've bee searching for Squall these past seven years, ever since he had gone missing. I've been to every world I came across, in search of him, hoping to find him, and bring him back home with me.

"Squall . . ." I said, not realizing the coarseness in my voice.

He looked up from what he was busy doing, and stared at me with his beautiful blue-grey eyes.

"Cloud . . ." he whispered softly. 

I walked over to where he was, my cape flowing behind me, and I was just about to embrace him tightly, but found the tip of Lionheart at my throat, his finger on the trigger, and his eyes giving me a death glare.

"Apologize," my beautiful brunette angel said, "for what you did all those years ago."

"I have nothing to say sorry for, baby," I replied coolly, "I did nothing wrong."

My lover just glared even harder, if that was possible, and removed the blade from my throat. Then, he stood up with his gunblade and headed for the exit in his usual slow pace.

"Yeah, love you, too, Squall," I sarcastically called out to him as he was just at the door. He stopped and leaned slightly on the doorframe, his back still facing me.

"My name is Leon," he firmly stated, and walked out, possibly to never be seen by my eyes ever again.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

__

QOC: Woo-hoo! I got the chappie up in record time! I decided on using short chapters in this fic, instead of my normal 1000-word chappies. It's easier to update that way. Anywayz, what do u pplz think? Good? Bad? C'mon, bring in some reviews?

Oh, yeah, and another thing . . . in this fic, the battle u have in the game where Leon and Cloud are battle partners NEVER happened. k?


	3. Tatlo

****

Something

By Queen of Curses

__

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. 'Nuff said.

__

A/N: I really don't see where this fic is going, but I'll write it anyway. I'll try to develop a plot, too, even tho I'm known as a "plotless author". Oh, yeah, a reviewer told me I got the ages all wrong. Heh, I've never been good at math. ^_^; Well, thanks for telling me, but I don't think there's anything wrong. I mean, in FF7, Cloud was 21, and in FF8, Squall was 18. So that would make a 3 year age difference, right? And in KH, it didn't really specify how old they were during the game, so I just kinda twisted it a bit. Sorry for any confusion!

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I always knew there was something special between them.

You can hardly call what Leon and Cloud has between them a "relationship". I mean, I'm not expert on love and all that shit, but I know that after seven or something years of being apart, the thing between them should be over with by now. Especially with a type of past that they share, it's hard to have a long-lasting bond.

It all started eight years ago. Leon, previously known as Squall, and Cloud had just started their relationship. I, Yuffie, was ten back then. Squall was at the young age of twelve. At such an age, one would be innocent, sweet, pure, and "untainted" as Aerith puts it. On the other hand, his counterpart, Cloud, was fifteen, a good three years older than Squall. On top of being older, Cloud was much more experienced, mature, controlling, and most importantly of all . . . . . horny.

Cloud, being the homosexual teenager with raging hormones, always sweet talk to persuade Squall into bedding with him. And at such a tender age of twelve, Squall's innocence was broken. Poor guy, he was just twelve. Hey, I'm already eighteen and I'm still a virgin. Yes, the infamous teenage ninja is still a virgin! 

I had also heard that Cloud was very sadistic and abusive back then. I'm not too sure if any of this is actually true or not, but I'll take Cid's word for it. I guess he knows all this because his room in the castle was right below the one Squall and Cloud used to share. Yeah, I guess you can hear all the good stuff from there. ^_~

Cloud probably thought the only thing Squall was good for was a fuck, and a good one at that. Well, the brunette was like a lovesick puppy. He was too blinded by love to actually realize that he was being raped in a weird, sick, twisted way. I wonder if he even knew what the word meant all those years ago . . .

Well, before long, the rest of us living in Hallow Bastion were used to seeing Squall walking around with a sort of limp. Soon, a year had passed by, and Cloud was obviously abusing Squall much more seriously now, since you could clearly see the dark scars on Squall's pale skin when he took off his shirt to spar with Cloud.

Then, one day, during that year, Squall just left without any clues as to where he might have gone. Cloud, being the huge friggin' prick he was--no--IS, just took it as a sign that Squall was going through puberty and wanted to be alone. So he just shrugged it off. 

Aerith, who was sixteen back then, knew the real reason as to why Squall just left Hallow Bastion so suddenly on one of our gummi ships. She knew that at the wiser age of thirteen, Squall was getting smarter, and must have realized how much Cloud had been vandalizing him. Heh, Aerith even described Squall as an empty white wall and Cloud as a graffiti artist. 

Now, here's a good question: How did I know that Aerith knew all that about Squall and Cloud? I was only ten years old, and I can't read minds! Simple! I read her supposedly "secret" diary. Well, it ain't secret anymore, that's for sure. ^_^

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

__

QOC: Whoa, short chapter. *sigh* This fic really isn't going anywhere with these extremely short chapters. But I'll just keep writing. I'm such a lazy bum, too! It's been months since I've updated my other fics, and I've been getting tons of hate mail for it. Pplz just don't understand what "writer's block" is. Mine usually lasts for a minimum of 5 months! Anywayz, bring on the reviews!


	4. Apat

****

Something

By Queen of Curses

__

Disclaimer: Nothing' belongs ta me, k?

__

A/N: Hey, **ff fan**, usually, I wouldn't mind nitpicking n all, but i just read ur review today, and i'm pissed. don't take it personally or anything, I'm just currently in a bbbbbaaaaddd mood. so here goes what i need to say. first off, it's not my own damn fault i can't get the friggin facts straight. my parents put me into so much damn pressure, i can't even friggin _breathe_. i have barely enough time to play my vid games anymore, or to go on living a normal life. i've sacrificed my sleep to sneak in some fic-writing time, but it's still not enough. so _please_ don't go on tellin me 'before u go on with the fic, u should get the facts straight', or 'they're definitely OOC'. I don't take that kind of crap. I don't even know what the hell OOC even means! (if someone knows what it means, pleez give me the definition in a review) i hope u understand that fic-writing is my _only_ escape out of this life of mine, and my mental health is better off without pplz like u tellin me what i should have done. *breathes in and out deeply* now that i got it all out, i apologize greatly for my rudeness. it's just that it's not my day.

Here's the fourth chappie, pplz.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Right after Squ--oh, excuse me--Leon left the library, Cloud asked the most insensitive question I've ever heard in my entire life.

"What's wrong with him?"

I walked over to him, and looked at him long and hard. He just turned his head away and lowered his eyes to the ground. He never did like it when I looked at him this way. Carefully, I reached out to turn his head to look at me.

"Hey, nice to see you again, Aer--" And Cloud was interrupted by the crack of skin on skin and the burning sensation in his cheek. When I realized that it was I who had slapped him, I didn't feel a drop of regret. Cloud's hand then was raised to the red mark on his cheek.

"How could you be so insensitive?" I firmly asked. The stupid guy only gave me a shrug that seemed to say 'I dunno, but I don't really care'.

"You don't even know why Leon is so angry, do you?" I just glared at him as he walked over to one of the tables to grab a frit to eat. "Do you?" I repeated.

"First off," Cloud started, using his 'teenage attitude' voice, "his name is Squall. It's a beautiful name, and shouldn't be replaced with one like 'Leon'." I was taken aback by his words. Very few have ever called Leon by his real name ever since the invasion of the Heartless. But almost all who did found themselves decapitated. As Yuffie would put it, "Cloud's got balls."

"Second," He continued, still using The Voice, "I _know_ I'm the reason for all of his bitching." Then Cloud spat some seeds onto the carpet, earning him another glare from me. "I just don't know what I did."

He _did_ sound like he was telling the truth, but I can't understand how he could be so . . . . BLIND. At this, I exploded inside.

"Don't you see, Cloud," I whispered softy into his ear after walking over to him, "all those years ago, you violated him in such a way, he'll be tainted like that forever." And with that, I shoved him onto the floor and glared some more. I needn't worry about my safety, for I know Cloud would never hurt me.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going out to find Leon." And with saying that, I exited the library.

As I stomped down the staircase just outside of the library door, I heard the door open and close shut behind me.

"Aerith! Aerith! Wait up!" Shouted an eighteen-year-old Yuffie. Soon, she caught up to me, panting. I just looked at her and lifted an eyebrow. "I'm going with you." I just couldn't refuse her.

When we exited the castle, we found that Leon had taken our main gummi ship, the Ultra-Nova, and had destroyed the smaller ones, Nirvana and Déjà Vu.

"Darn," I heard Yuffie say, stamping her foot on the ground.

"Need a ride?" A tough masculine voice asked from behind us. Yuffie and I turned around to see Cid. I nodded.

Cid took us to an ice cave that took us fifteen minutes to walk to. There, we saw a huge gummi ship that must have had about 500 gummi parts.

"This," Cid proudly said, "is the Highwind."

"Whoa," I heard Yuffie say, "Lookie! There are four Flares! It also has a Holy! And ten Thunders, too!"

The exterior was nice. The armor was a shade of ice blue, while the wings and cockpit were colored a lovely cerulean. It was beautiful.

"There's a problem, though," Cid said, scratching the back of his head. "The reason that it's here is because the engine gave out many years ago."

Yuffie went over to the side of the ship and kicked it real hard. Cid then started shouting obscene words. A few seconds later, the Highwind started up.

"See," The young ninja gleefully pointed out, "something as simple as a kick can get this hunk of junk up and running!"

"What're ya callin' a 'hunk of junk'?" Cid asked. "The Highwind is mah pride and joy. If it goes down during flight, which I assure you will never happen, I go down with it!"

"Okay, okay. Geez, Cid, you're too serious. Lighten up a bit!" Yuffie replied, rolling her eyes. At this, the older man just snickered.

"Better save those words to say to Leon . . . if we find him." Cid said, traces of sadness in his voice.

"_When_ we find him." I said, hearing another voice say it with me at the same time. I turned around and, not surprisingly, there was Cloud. He turned his head away again to try and escape my intense stare.

"It's dangerous. I'm coming along to protect you all." He muttered, lifting up his Ultima Weapon for all to see.

'I'm twenty-four, Cloud! I can take care of myself!' I wanted to say, but I didn't and just kept quiet and nodded.

"There are million of worlds out there." Cid explained. "We don't even know where to start searching."

"He couldn't have gotten too far," I slowly said, eyeing Cloud, causing him to squirm. "The Ultra-Nova doesn't have warp-drive, am I correct?"

"Umm . . . well . . ." Cid started scratching the back of his head again. If he keeps that up, he'll have a bald spot by the end of the day. "I just installed it yesterday, at Leon's request."

"But the Highwind _does_ have warp drive, too, doesn't it?" I inquired.

"What more do you expect from the top gummi ship in all worlds?" Cid exclaimed, putting on a proud grin.

"Good. Now, let us begin our search." And I walked aboard the Highwind, with three persons right behind me."

This was going to take a while. A long while.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

__

QOC: There ya have it pplz, chapter 4. i need a plot. any suggestions? well, pplz, please review. if it seems like u have an attitude in ur review, just hope it's not one of my bad days when i read it. 


	5. Lima

****

Something

By Queen of Curses

__

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Wish I did, tho.

__

A/N: *sigh* I thank Sweta (aka 'weirdo'), the only person who was brave enough to review the last time I updated. I kno I shouldn't bring my personal probs into the picture, but sometimes, all rationality flies right outta my mind. Sorry, y'all. Anywayz, here's the chapter in our fave trash-talkin pilot's POV.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I knew we was all goin' on a wild chocobo chase. I told 'em all that there was millions of worlds out there, but nooooo, they didn't listen. No one ever listens ta me whenever I have something ta say.

The chances of finding Leon is a gazillion ta one. That's also partially cuz Aerith is the automatic leader of our group now. She was never good at leading people. Another is cuz Cloud's comin' along. The spiky-assed kid is probably gonna get us all killed. He finds trouble everywhere he goes! And then, there's Yuffie. 'Nuff said. If it isn't 'nuff said, I'll explain. She's interested in gummi ships. I bet ya the minute we take off, she'll start pushing a lot of buttons and make us crash somewhere. Aerith's also fond of her, and she'll probably make me let Yuffie drive.

God, someone help me!

Well, on with the story, we was all boardin' on the ship. In the cockpit, I went to the controls and gave Yuffie an empty blueprint and a pencil.

"Wanna help, kid? Start makin' your own ship. A hundred parts minimum, a ten-weapon maximum, put in a good radar, and add a Haste or Shield or somethin'." I said, tryin' ta get the annoyin' kid outta mah way temporarily.

"Aye-aye, Captain Cid!" She said, so full of perk. I just shook my head, relieved.

We then took off. In space, I looked at the map and tried to decide where to go. But Aerith just bossed me around.

"Cid, let's go to Wonderland. I think Leon is there." She said. I heard a snicker. It was Cloud. "What?" Aerith asked.

"Wonderland?" Cloud said, using the 'Teenage Attitude' voice that everyone could recognize by now. "It's so clear that he's in Traverse Town."

"No way!" Aerith yelled.

"Way!" Cloud yelled back.

And so it went like that for a while. Luckily, we didn't get hit by anything yet. The path was pretty clear.

"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO WORK HERE!!!" Screamed a high-pitched voice in the corner of the cockpit. 

"Oh, sorry, Yuffie." Aerith apologized. Spiky-ass just grumbled. 

Suddenly, the gummi ship got hit by a huge meteor. Everything shook violently for a while, then all went dark.

"Aw, darn! Now I can't see!" Yuffie complained. Though it was pitch dark, I knew what everyone was doing. 

Yuffie was making her way towards the controls. That was a bad sign.

Aerith was just silently sitting on the floor, probably still shaken up from the collision. 

And Cloud--

"CLOUD! What the fuck ya doin', man! That's mah ass that you grabbin'!" I yelled.

"Oh, sorry, Cid." He replied.

"Ya better be." I mumbled to myself before finding a flashlight and turning it on.

"Y'all all right?" I received a 'yep', a grunt, and a nod. I took 'em all as a 'yes'.

Turning the flashlight towards the windshield, mah eyes most probably widened to the size of saucers, or whatever ya people call 'em.

"M-m-m-eteor-----" Yuffie started, her voice shaking from fear. She's been frightened of them things ever since she was very young. No one knows why. Maybe it was cuz there was a shower of 'em the night that our leader, Ansem, disappeared. Yeah, maybe that's it. She admired him greatly. Heck, all 'o us did. 

"Shower." Cloud finished for Yuffie, trying to act all brave. I looked over to where Aerith was. Her knees were up to her chest and her head was down. It was the safety position we all learned a long time ago.

"Hold on to yer lunch!" I yelled. That was when all chaos begun. The meteors hit us, one after another. Soon, we began spinning. I heard some girly screamin', which I was pretty sure was Spiky. I don't know what happened between that and the time I woke ta find that we made an emergency landin', cuz then I blacked out.

I awoke and exited the ship ta find that we all was in some kinda cemetery. Aerith n Yuffie was just sittin' on one o those coffin things, as if they was waitin' for somethin'. I dunno where Spiky was.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"I pushed the big, huge, giant, round, circle button and we just landed here." Yuffie said.

"Where's Cloud?" I inquired.

Aerith just pointed ta somewhere far off in the distance. I walked there slowly, takin' mah precious time. If the damn kid was in trouble he could damn well take care 'o himself till the time I arrive there.

When I reached the other side of the cemetery, there was Cloud, all showin' off ta nobody in particular. He was usin' that Ultima Weapon 'o his ta do that Sonic Blade special attack over and over again on some weird-lookin' skeleton dude who kept dodgin' it. after a while, I wondered how he could keep this up. Last time I asked him, he only had 20 MP, which was far less than what he must have used up by now. I just shrugged it off. I had ta stop Cloud. He probably thought the skeleton was trouble. But I didn't think so, cuz he wasn't attackin' back.

I took out my prized weapon, the Venus Gospel, and stuck it out right in front of Cloud, causin' him ta trip n stumble n fall n all that shit. He just looked up from where he was on the ground n glared. I laughed.

"Hey, you! Skeleton dude! Ya know where we might be right now?" I asked the tall, thin, lanky man in black.

"You're just in time!" He exclaimed. "Today is Halloween Town's Halloween Festival!"

"So we're in Halloween Town," Cloud mused. "I heard you had a genius professor around here. Fact or fiction?" I snickered. Cloud was tryin' to act all smart n clever. Maybe he can pull that smarty pants crap on someone else, but nope, it won't fool me cuz I know for a fact that Cloud's brain is a quarter the size of Yuffie's, which ain't too much.

"It's a fact! Professor has the most intelligent brain around!" The skeleton explained. "Here, let me help you." And he offered a thin, bony, hand to Cloud.

"Umm . . . it's okay. I can get up myself." Cloud said nervously as he got up, eyein' the hand that was offered ta him. 

"Let me introduce myself. The name's Jack. Jack Skellington." He said.

"Hey. Mine's Cid Highwind. Nice ta meet ya."

"Cl--AHH!" Spiky-ass yelled as I tripped him again with my Venus Gospel. "Cloud." He grumbled, his face in the dirt. I grinned. 

'Oh, how I love teasin' Cloud like this. It's so much fun.' I thought ta mahself.

"Oh, yes, the professor. Would you like to meet him?" I nodded to Jack's question. "Wait right here! I'll get him!"

And so we all jus' waited there. When that Jack dude returned, he came along with some creepy guy in a wheelchair. 

"Do they call you wheels?" I asked the old wheelchair guy, remembering a movie I once watched. I think it was X-Men: The Movie. (A/N: Umm . . . maybe u pplz don't get it. It's an inside joke between me and a friend.)

Cloud lifted an eyebrow at this. 

"I am the professor." The wheelchair guy said.

"Have you seen a young man around here? Chocolate brown hair, blue-grey eyes, pale complexion, carries around a gunblade?" Cloud hurried said, describing Leon like he memorized his features pretty well.

"Ah . . . I think I have." The professor mumbled. "Yes, have. He's passed by here and just handed my maid Sally something, said something, then left."

"Do you know what he said?" Cloud asked, his voice almost showing an emotion besides cockiness. Almost. Maybe it was almost the emotion of worry.

"Hmm . . . yes, this fellow told her to take it and destroy it." 'Wheels' answered.

"What was this item?" Cloud asked.

"Here, take a look for yourself." And the professor handed something silvery and shiny to Cloud. Leon's Griever pendant. I panicked. I turned my eyes ta Cloud. And just as I thought, his eyes were all tearin' up.

I could understand why. Long ago, probably about a year before they started their relationship, Cloud fought Sephiroth . . . . yes, you heard me right, Sephiroth. He won, amazingly, but narrowly. He won with his HP at a mere 1 and MP at 0. He didn't have any items left, either. 

After Sephiroth had lost, he teleported away, leaving only a pile of black feathers on the ground. Within the pile of feathers was a silver glint. It was the Griever pendant. Cloud took the long journey home to Hallow Bastion, all beaten and battle-worn, and collapsed at Leon's feet. But before he collapsed, Cloud said these few words to Leon: "For you."

Awww, ain't all this sappy shit sweet? So, yeah, that's what happened. Ain't it all touchin'? Cloud must've been pretty darn exhausted back then. Cloud gave it ta Leon as a sign of friendship, but eventually became their shared sign of love, like a weddin' ring or somethin'.

And so I knew them tears wasn't gonna come. Cloud's pride n ego wouldn't allow that. Cloud just grabbed it out of the professor's hands, and before walkin' into the Highwind, said these words ta me: "Fix it. Now."

The nerve o that spiky-assed kid! But even as much as I luv teasin' him, I'm smart enough to know that I shouldn't mess with Cloud during' his special 'sensitive' moments. Heh. So I fixed the Highwind within the hour.

When we took off, I immediately went to the controls ta make sure everything' was up n runnin' perfectly. I checked the warp-drive gummi last n found that the darn thing was broken. I couldn't fix it, either. Those things are hard to fix, find, replace, n all that shit.

"Oh, no! The warp-drive gummi is broken!" Yuffie cried.

"It's alright. We can manage our way to Wonderland without it, right Cid?" Aerith said.

"Yeah." I answered, scratching the back of head. I think I'm gonna get a bald spot there soon. "But it'll take a while."

"I'm willing to wait." Aerith said. "Let me take the controls." I just couldn't say no. She's a tough one. So I let her take controls and walked around the cockpit. Yuffie was still in the corner, working on her gummi ship blueprint. Suddenly, I heard some kind of sobbing from the bathroom. Yes, there's a bathroom in the Highwind.

I knocked on the door, but the sobbin' just continued. I knocked again, this time louder.

"Fuck off." Said a voice from inside.

"Cloud, what ya doin' in there cryin'" I asked.

"Can't a guy do his business without any interruptions? And I'm not crying, Cid!" Cloud shouted. And so I just left him alone.

About an hour later, we had finally reached Wonderland. I could've gotten us there in 10 minutes, but nooooo, Aerith had to drive so slowly.

Anywho, we arrived there and teleported ourselves to the saving point near the Queen's Court. Cloud's eyes were all red by then, too. Also, Cloud started his inquiry all over again. I just stood back as he argued with the Queen of Hearts. Aerith and Yuffie were waiting on the Highwind for us to return with some news. I really wasn't payin' much attention to their argument until I heard the 4 words that the queen was famous for. 

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!!!" She screeched. The damn woman sounds like a dyin' bird for God's sake. Well, then them card things started pilin' themselves on top 'a Cloud, football-style. When Cloud got out of the huge pile-up, he just ran into the Lotus Forest, where them card things didn't follow him, but just shook their fists at him.

Obviously, I followed Cloud. But before I did so, I just shook my head sayin' "That kid always seems ta get himself into some trouble wherever we go."

There in the Lotus Forest, I saw Cloud talkin' to this purple n pink cat thing that was floatin' in the air. The Cheshire Cat.

__

"Looking for a dear old friend?

Just follow this nice dirt path,

You'll find a clue there at the end,

But beware of the blonde man's wrath." 

After its recitation of the little poem, the cat just disappeared into thin air. Cloud and I just walked silently along the dirt path. Soon, we reached a dead end, where there was a bunch of purple grass growing. Without hesitation, Cloud entered the purple grassy area. Yet again, I followed.

There, we came face to face with a manly man with honey-dew blonde hair and some pair 'o green eyes. He was also a good deal taller and much more muscular than spiky-ass. Them eyes reminded me 'o Sephiroth, too. Anyways, the man must've been a true fighter, cuz his weapon was up to Cloud's throat the second he heard us comin'. 

"Nice gunblade." Cloud commented on the blonde man's weapon.

"Thanks." The man grinned a psychotic grin. This guy must be the one the Cheshire Cat was talkin' 'bout. "I call it Hyperion."

As if there was no weapon at his throat, Cloud carried on a casual conversation. "My boyfriend has a gunblade, too."

"So does mine."

"Care to place down your weapon?" 

"Sure." And the green-eyed man lowered Hyperion.

"The name's Cloud Strife. You?" Cloud extended his hand. The other just took his hand and shook it with what looked like a great strength.

"Almasy. Seifer Almasy."

"Have you seen a man named Squall Leonhart come around here?"

"Nope." Was the answer we received from that Seifer dude. 

"Oh, okay. Bye." And Cloud turned to leave, motioning for me to follow him.

"Yeah, I better get going to bring these herbs to my sick friend, ya know, the one with the gunblade." Seifer said. 

It was only after a few minutes of walking around did the both of us realize that Leon once told us that there were only two gunbladers in the entire universe: himself and another that he did not know of. Seifer was that person.

When went and looked back to where Seifer had been, he was gone. But there was a saving point close by. He must have used that to teleport himself to his gummi ship, if he had one.

Cloud n I just brought our blonde arses to the Highwind where Cloud took control of the ship. I hated for the controls to get all sticky from his fingers, but I knew how important Leon meant to Cloud. But I kinda do mind helping a selfish bratty bastard like him. But I just went along, or else he'd be cryin' all day long. And I really wouldn't want that.

We saw a green gummi ship ahead of us. Cloud then assumed the darn thing was headin' for Traverse Town, so he warp-drove us all the way there. When we entered through the world's gate's Cloud began his search, questioning every person or moogle that he crossed paths with. Again, I just followed along, shakin' mah head every time he got into trouble. An example would be when the spiky-assed kid got angry at a bunch of innocent moogles and decided to pull at their pom-poms. They all ganged up together and started beatin' the shit outta Cloud. Heh. Serves him right. He should know that he should never mess with a moogle and its pom-pom.

Anywho, we found ourselves outside of a house that I've never seen before. I don't think Aerith or Yuffie had seen it before, either. Oh, yeah, 'bout them two, they was all sayin' they would just stay in the Highwind 'till we returned. There's really somethin' fishy between those two. Anyways, the house was black and red, with a huge sign that read "Sephy's'" in nice, neat, French Script. The first thing that popped into this ol' head 'o mine was: 'Shit. This can't be.' Oh, but it was.

"Say it isn't so," Cloud mumbled. "Say that Sephiroth didn't open up his own clothing boutique."

"I'm a afraid so, Cloud. Maybe he knows where Leon is. Or maybe where Seifer is." I said.

And so we entered the antique-like house. Inside we saw clumps after clumps of mannequins, walls after walls of shelves, and rows after rows of racks with hangers. And along with it all were a ton of clothes that looked like they were made for Goths. Everything in the store was black, except for the occasional grey, green, or red. 

Within the whole cluster of black, I spotted a flash of silver.

"Yo, Seph!" I called out in the direction of the silver flash. Soon, we were faced with the world's greatest villain of all time. Well, actually, now he was kind of an ex-villain. Long story. Really can't explain it now. Well, the guy just smiled at me, but when he looked to Cloud, his smile immediately turned into a frown.

"Hello. Welcome to Sephy's Clothing Boutique for the Goths. Can I help you?" The silver-haired man said mechanically, as though he's said it many times before.

"Have you seen Squall anywhere? Leon? Seifer?" Cloud quickly asked. Seph just grinned evilly.

"I'll tell you what you want to know, if you do what I want you to do." He replied.

"What? I'll do anything!" Spiky-ass said, his voice almost in a pleadin' tone. Well, then the one-winged angel started humming some N'SYNC song as he went through some racks of clothing, looking for something.

"Here, put this on. It's new and I want to know if it's worth selling to the public." Seph said, handin' a pile 'o black n red ta Cloud. "The changing room is over there." And he pointed to a grey door about ten feet away from us.

"Umm . . . sure." And Cloud went over to where the taller man pointed, entered the room, and I assumed he was either changing or devising a plan to get out of this situation.

A few minutes later, when Cloud burst outta the dressing room, I burst out laughin' mah arse off. He was wearin' this silly ol' black dress. The hem, the waistline, and the ends of the sleeves were a deep crimson red. He also got one 'o those neck-belt chokers that has metal spikes coming outta it. His black platform shoes were 'bout five inches off the ground. And along with that, Cloud wore a wig that was long n black with red streaks in it. Heh. 

The only way I recognized him was by his Mako blue eyes. His face was flushed to a deep red, too. How embarrassing. He's also lucky that Aerith ain't here. She would be teasin' him for the rest 'o his life. 

"Don't say a word of this to Aerith." Cloud growled out to me.

"Mah lips are sealed, man." I replied, crossin' mah fingers behind me. Next time Cloud decides ta piss me off, I HAVE BLACKMAIL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Anyways, Sephiroth stopped hummin' his lil N'SYNC tune and took a good look at Cloud. "Hmm . . . the outfit is perfect." He mused to himself, his lips formin' a small smile. "It only looks bad because of the model." Cloud just growled.

"Are you going to tell me where he is or not?!"

"Okay, okay, just have patience." the one-winged angel replied. "Well, in changing room #12, you'll find something there from when Leon, or Squall as you call him, came here for clothes."

"I'll get 'em." I volunteered. Cloud just nodded as he headed for his changin' room ta get into his regular clothes. When I entered changin' room #12, I immediately found a pile of clothes that I knew belonged to Leon. I just grabbed the whole pile and brought them to where Seph and Cloud were waitin'.

Cloud took a good look at the pile of clothes. Surely, there were Leon's. Everything was there; the many belts, the bomber jacket, the leather pants, his shirt, and his boots. Inside the bomber jacket was a letter. I read it to mahself. Cloud was pretty annoyed cuz I wouldn't let him read it.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

__

Dear Leon,

Hey, it's been a while, baby. A month since ya last visited me here in mah world. I received your last letter. Yeah, I can get the herbs for ya from Wonderland. I'll drive there on mah new gummi ship. I just got my license a week ago. I should've gotten it when I was 16, but they said I was an "unsafe driver". Heh. I'll meet ya in Olympus Coliseum. Might take me a while, I'm new to this whole flying thing. Well, I better start getting ready for the trip.

Lotsa luv,

Seifer

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Aw, shit, just what we need--more complications. I folded up the letter into a tiny 'ol square. Then, I took mah lighter and burned it to ashes.

"What did it say?" Cloud said anxiously. I couldn't tell him that Leon had a new boyfriend. It would break his lil 'ol heart. 

"Leon's at the Olympus Coliseum." I said, tryin' ta hide the guilt in mah voice for not telling him da whole truth. Fortunately, he didn't notice.

"Let's not mosey." Cloud said. I looked at him weird. Then, he restated his sentence. "Let's rush!"

As we was leavin' Sephy's boutique, I heard the silver-haired one sing something. "Bye-bye-bye-bye-bye!" Aw, darn, that's the N'SYNC song he loves so darn much. I think it's called 'Bye-Bye-Bye'.

As we enter the Highwind, we saw them two ladies makin' out. Cloud just coughed loudly to make our presence known. Heh, them ladies was scared silly. Anyways, I took control of the ship and drove us a fast as I could to the Olympus Coliseum. We arrived there in exactly 1 minute and 20 seconds.

Soon, all four 'o us was standin' right in front of the Lobby Door. Cloud stepped forward and entered. I was about to follow, by Aerith stopped me.

"Leave him be." She said.

"But isn't Cloud gonna get beat up by Leon in there?" Yuffie asked.

"Exactly." Aerith said, smiling.

I just sighed, wondering when the time will come when Aerith stops picking on poor 'ol Cloud. Yeah, it's fun, but she's a bit too extreme. 

'Umm . . . yeah.' I thought to myself, and I went back to scratching the back of my head, finding a bald spot there.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

__

QOC: Hey! Good? Bad? Review! This chappie's a bit longer than the others. Yeah. In the next few chapters, Seifer (woo-hoo!) might be a bit out of character cuz i don't got FF8. Maybe I'll borrow it from someone. Anywho, to those interested, PLEASE read n review mah other KH fic, "Broken Promises". The pairing is Sora/Riku if y'all was wonderin'.


	6. Anim

****

Something

By Queen of Curses

__

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but mah PS2 and all the games that go along with it.

__

A/N: Sorry it took a while. With my whole life outta fic-writing, I'm pretty busy. Anywho, here's the 6th chappie in . . .Leon's POV! (By the way, did anyone notice that this fic is actually turning into a real story instead of a one-chapter songfic like I intended it to be?)

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

__

Hold me in your arms 

And never let me go 

Hold me in your arms 

Cause I need you so 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

There I was, lying on my back in the area in the empty Olympus Coliseum where the audience is supposed to sit and watch fighting matches take place. I was stuffed. For the past day, I've been constantly shoving food into my mouth. It's always like this. Whenever I'm not in a good mood, I eat until I'm ready to vomit. And now, I was really not in a good mood.

The stupid jerk (a.k.a. Cloud) was an insensitive, selfish, annoying, cocky, brat that had an ego so huge; he's unable to say 'sorry'. After I left allow Bastion, I immediately headed for Traverse Town, where I found myself at Sephiroth's clothing boutique. There, he tried as best as he could to cheer me up. He even offered to sing some N'SYNC songs on karaoke with me. His final offer was a 99% discount on anything I wanted in the store. So then I shopped around a bit. I found this really nice outfit. The outfit consisted of a pair of black boots, loose black cargo pants, and a tight black tube-strap top that kinda showed of my midriff. I even went as far as asking Sephy to cut my hair short, just like it was many years ago.

Before I went into changing room # 12, Sephiroth ran over to me and handed me a letter and said that it came in the mail this morning. I just took the letter and put it aside until I finished trying on the clothes. When I looked myself over in the mirror, I just sadly smiled. I also looked over to where I had placed the letter. On the envelope in messy print was my name . . . not Squall, but Leon. I hated lying to my new boyfriend about my identity, but it was for the best. I couldn't let him know who I really was. It would be very shameful.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

__

Dear Leon,

Hey, it's been a while, baby. A month since ya last visited me here in mah world. I received your last letter. Yeah, I can get the herbs for ya from Wonderland. I'll drive there on mah new gummi ship. I just got my license a week ago. I should've gotten it when I was 16, but they said I was an "unsafe driver". Heh. I'll meet ya in Olympus Coliseum. Might take me a while, I'm new to this whole flying thing. Well, I better start getting ready for the trip.

Lotsa luv,

Seifer

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Yes, Seifer was my new boyfriend. We got together a few months ago when I had first visited his world, which was called Ysatnaf Lanif, but I nicknamed YL. The name of his world is quite curious, too, for if you spell it backwards, it reads: Final Fantasy.

Yup, I finally found the only other gunblader in the entire universe, besides myself. It's quite comforting knowing that you're not the only one wielding such a unique and powerful weapon. Seifer is everything I could hope for, too He's handsome, friendly, outgoing, sweet, strong, masculine, and gentle when he's with me. Must I go on?

Well, we were supposed to meet her tomorrow morning, but I decided to come early to have some time to my food and myself. For some weird reason, I never get fat, even though I eat a lot during my "bad mood days". So now I have the rest of today to eat to my heart's content before I meet up with Seifer tomorrow, which is when he will also give me the special herbs from Wonderland. The herbs are for my special . . . condition. I really do not feel quite comfortable talking about it now. The only person I've ever told about this little secret of mine is Seifer.

Just as I was drinking the last bit of a vanilla shake, my sensitive ears picked up the sound of the coliseum doors opening. To my surprise, Cloud was standing there in the middle of the fighting arena as if he was looking for something. Of course, I knew that something was me. When he finally found me sitting here in my pool of gluttony, he started running towards me.

'Shit.' I thought to myself. 'Why the hell are you here? You're not supposed to find me!'

"Umm, excuse me, but have you seen a man by the name of Squall Leonhart around here?" My former boyfriend asked me.

'What a thickheaded, slow-minded, blonde little ditz! How stupid can he possibly be? I don't look THAT different from before, do I?' I thought to myself.

"It's me, you dumbass! How the hell can you not recognize me?" I irritably said under my breath, hoping Cloud wouldn't hear me. But unfortunately, he did.

"Squall? It's you? It's really you!" He exclaimed like a little eight-year old.

'No duh.' I said to myself.

"Whatever." I managed to say, looking away from him by turning my head in the opposite direction.

"C'mon, I took the time to look for you. Not even a nice word from you?" He asked. I just remained silent.

"Don't you remember what I said to you all those years ago?" He kept asking.

'How could I forget?" I said inwardly. 'Those were the most corniest and cliched words I've ever heard in my entire life.'

"I said that--" Cloud started, but I interrupted him.

"You said that you were the darkness and I was the light. The Ying and the Yang. Both a part of each other. That we were meant to be together for eternity. That if you were ever lost, you'd never give up your search for me. And you said that you loved me with all your heart." I said quickly, then looked to him to see his reaction. He just nodded and smiled, not getting my hint that he should not be talking about this with me.

"And I meant every word of it." He said.

"Whatever." And I just got up and slowly walked a few feet away from him, hoping my little walk didn't look too suspicious. The jerk kept right on talking about meaningless things like how he loved me. What a joke. I knew every word of it was a lie. Or was it?

Ever since I saw him for the first time in seven years, I'm beginning to think he's changed. 

'Okay Squall, Cloud's the bad guy here. He always has been ever since you two have gotten together. Don't start thinking that he actually loves you. You're just a *plaything* to him . . .' I reminded myself.

Before he knew what was happening, I picked up my gunblade Lionheart off the ground where I suspiciously, but casually, walked to and started my attack on him. Of course, Cloud has always been faster than I have, so he dodged every one of my hits, but my goal was not to actually harm or hit him. No--I'm not that cruel and cold-hearted as to kill the man responsible for my cold exterior. I just wanted to vent out all the anger that's been building up inside of me for the past several years.

Out of nowhere, Cloud's Ultima Weapon came flying through the air, probably thrown by someone from the entrance of the coliseum. The sword dropped on the ground somewhere behind its owner, but I was too busy fighting to pay any attention to where it landed.

"Thanks, Cid!" Cloud shouted as he kept dodging my attacks. Heh, so that's who threw his sword into the arena. Good old Cid Highwind. And all along, I thought the pilot was on my side.

A few seconds later, I had him all worn out from the extreme evasion and dodging he had to perform. He was on the ground panting with his ass firmly in the dirt. 'A really nice ass, if I say so, myself.' I thought inwardly.

"It's over!" I shouted, letting all my rage take over. My gunblade glowed neon blue and grew about two feet longer. I leaped into the air, coming down to slice him into two perfectly equal pieces. Surprisingly he used the last of his strength to pick up the Ultima weapon from behind him (I didn't notice it was there) and block my attack.

I dropped Lionheart to the ground, where it returned to its normal length and color. I also just stared intensely at my hands, thinking 'Have I really become such a monster? Letting rage take over and have me almost harm an innocent?'

I just sighed and collapsed to the ground.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

When I came to, I didn't open my eyes, but just tried to get a sense of where I was. After a few seconds, I realized I was lying down on a soft red cape. Knowing Cloud was probably somewhere nearby, I pretended to still be unconscious.

"I know you're awake Squall. You don't have to pretend to be asleep, you know." A voice said from somewhere to my left. I sat up and looked for the source of the voice. Sitting a few feet away from me was Cloud.

"How long was I out?" I asked, turning my head away, and avoiding eye contact as much as I could.

"A few hours. Probably about four." He replied. After he said that, there was an awkward silence between us that probably felt like forever to him, being the impatient person he is. But to me, silence triggers one of the greatest feelings I've ever felt: satisfaction. I was satisfied with how silence made everything seem so calm and peaceful, even when I knew life would never be that way.

Anyway, it was I who broke the silence. 

"When are you going to return the cape and the claw to Vincent?"

"Vincent Valentine? That vampire dude?" Cloud asked. 

"He's not a vampire and he's not a dude." I said after giving a little nod. "He probably misses the claw, too. He can't just go walking around hand-less."

Vincent Valentine lived in Hallow Bastion with the rest of us. Of course, he didn't bother to hang around us much. He said he was "too old" for us. Heh, he was only five years older. He didn't let anyone know much about him, either. All we knew is that he had a crazy father that we never met and he wore the claw because he didn't have a hand. He just walked around our world with the red cape and the gold claw he was known for. But when I was six, and Vince was 11, he just mysteriously disappeared, leaving only his cape and claw behind.

Cloud claimed the accessories. But since Vince was born tall, the cape was much too large. But the claw almost fit Cloud. I remember the days when he used to chase around Aerith and Yuffie with the thing, scaring them. But the past is the past. No point dwelling in it, even though I find myself doing so every once in a while.

"Speaking of old Vince," Cloud started, "have you seen him lately?"

"It's a huge universe out there . . . but yes; I have seen him recently." I said, regretting the words afterward. I saw Vince at Seifer's world, Ysatnaf Lanif. He didn't even say hi to me. What a snob. But the point is I can't let Cloud know about Seifer or his world. It would destroy him. 

As much as I think Cloud is a stupid jerk, I do know that he loves me very much. It is now that I realize that he truly does. It really won't affect my opinion of him very much. How could I have been so blind as to not see that Cloud has given his heart to me, and all I did was throw it to the floor and stomp on it. 

The thing is, I don't feel the same. I mean, I used to love Cloud, but the feeling eventually faded over the years. But the guy really does deserve some credit for being so dedicated to me.

"Really? Where?" The blonde asked, now moving closer to me. Thinking fast, the only thing I could do was grab both sides of his head, and press my lips against his, pulling the both of us into a passionate kiss.

When we broke apart, we found ourselves lying on the ground, and he asked me, "What was that for?"

"Shut up, Cloud," I whispered, "and just hold me." He did so, wrapping his firm, muscular arms around me to give a tight, warm embrace.

"Yeah, I'll just hold you in my arms . . . and never let you go . . ." He whispered back. Then, he yawned and fell asleep. And it was then I realized in had gotten quite dark. So dark, in fact, that I could see the stars up there in the night sky. 

Finding a shining blue ball of light, I thought to myself, 'Yeah, there's Ysatnaf Lanif. What a beauty. One day, I'll move into your world and your home, Seifer, then we can live the rest of our lives happy together.' Then, I drifted into a deep sleep, still with those strong arms wrapped around my thin form, with my last thoughts being:

'I hope you don't fondle me in any delicate areas while I'm asleep, Cloud, or else you're going to be in a whole world of hurt tomorrow morning.'

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

__

QOC: Hey, pplz, that was a pretty good chapter, right? Anywho, plz review. It would make me VERY happy and it will give me more inspiration to write. Also, I thank every single one of my reviewers (except for my flamers, of course) for all their help with my story-writing!


End file.
